Corneal implants can correct vision impairment by positioning them on corneal tissue by creating a change in curvature of the anterior surface of a cornea and/or creating multifocalities within the cornea due to intrinsic properties of the implant. Corneal implants include onlays and inlays, but as used herein can also refer to contact lenses, or even to corneal replacement devices. An onlay is an implant that is placed over the stromal part of the cornea such that the outer layer of the cornea, i.e., the epithelium, can grow over and encompass the implant. An inlay is an implant that is implanted within corneal tissue beneath a portion of the corneal tissue by, for example, cutting a flap in the cornea and inserting the inlay beneath the flap. Both inlays and onlays can alter the refractive power of the cornea by changing the shape of the anterior cornea, by having a different index of refraction than the cornea, or both.
There is a need for improved apparatuses, systems and methods for inserting a corneal implant onto corneal tissue, including inserting it within a pocket created in the corneal tissue.